


Tales From Bask-ifar

by That_Thing_In_Unit_B



Category: Original Work, Powerverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Thing_In_Unit_B/pseuds/That_Thing_In_Unit_B
Summary: Extreme WIP. This is going to be a collection of tales of the Gods in the universe I write. It's told from the perspective of Bask-ifar, one of the Gods.





	Tales From Bask-ifar

The story of Sha and Ash is unfortunately the first story I must share. While I'd love to begin with my story, a far more interesting one if you ask me, for you to understand I must start at the beginning.

Upon Ris-Kva's, universe, final breath it made Sha, and thus our universe. Sha The Great Crystal Dragon, not yet a God, looked to his what is now called left and saw nothing. He turned his head to what is now right, and saw nothing. Once more he turned his head to the left, but now there was Ash, The Great Reaper, not yet a God. This their first meeting and beginning of us. If not for these two most Gods would not be. 

Sha, not yet a God, would go on to make life from his breathe, becoming Sha, God of Life. Seeing Sha's creation Ash, not yet a God, thought only to unmake it and would go on to become Ash, God of Death. 


End file.
